1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tractor supported and driven farm implements for raking hay and the baling of said hay into roll-type bales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type hay baling operations is that a first pass must be made by the bale operator in order to rake the scattered hay lying in the field into what is commonly known as windrows. Once the hay is piled into the windrows, a second pass is normally required in order to pick up and bale this hay. The purpose of this invention, in part, is to eliminate this double work requirement.
Another known problem with prior art devices is that they are not sufficiently adjustable to enable the tractor operator to make said adjustments and especially while on the move. Also, many times it is necessary with known devices that the tractor operator stop the tractor, get down from the operator's seat, and make any necessary adjustments to the associated implements by hand and this is both dangerous and also very tiring. With the invention as disclosed herein, the operator may remain in the operator's seat and make the ongoing adjustments therefrom.
Another problem with known prior art devices is that they are not as flexible and maintenance free as is desirable.
Known prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: 2,731,782, Jan. 24, 1956, 3,188,654, May 10, 1965, 1,704,190, Mar. 5, 1929.
None of these prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.